Un ángel, un reloj, dos pasteles y dos idiotas
by Umbra Nigra
Summary: Incluso las Puella Magi pueden permitirse un descanso un viernes por la tarde. Mi Kouhai me pidió Yuri cómico de Madoka Magica sin Lemon, y este es el resultado. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

No hacía mucho que las Puella Magi de Mitakihara se habían puesto de acuerdo en ahorrar para conseguirle un teléfono móvil a Kyouko, y una vez lo lograron, esta quedó prendada de él, divirtiéndose con juegos estúpidos y, sobre todo, enredando en el grupo de chat que habían creado.

Sin embargo, no todo eran desventajas: ese grupo era muy útil para cuando la telepatía no funcionaba debido a la distancia, y podían apuntar información valiosa, releerla, consultarla, y hablar sin riesgo a que Kyubey cotillease todo aquello que decían.

Aquella tarde de Viernes quince de Abril de 2011, se dio una conversación algo destacable.

 **ChristianMcDonalds:** mamiiiiiii tengo ambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **500PavosLaNoche:** Vaya, vaya, Sakura-san. No será que quieres venirte a mi casa a merendar. ¿Tal vez las otras querrían unirse?

 **Pitufo:** Yo es k m ma mha kstigado

 **Pitufo:** SPera

 **Pitufo:** M scapare por la bntana

 **MadokiDoki:** amlfeogm'pu90-.'90y792

 **MadokiDoki:** ¡Perdón! Mi hermano me acaba de coger el teléfono. ^^;

 **MadokiDoki:** Voy a preguntarle a mi mama. Ahora vuelvo.

 **MadokiDoki:** madre*

 **500PavosLaNoche:** Ara, Akemi-san, te veo un poco callada. ¿A ti te va bien?

 **Homura:** Sí, Tomoe Mami, a mi me va bien.

 **500PavosLaNoche:** ¡Estupendo! Ahora sólo falta Kaname-san.

 **MadokiDoki:** ¡He vuelto! Mi madre dice que sí.

 **Homura:** En ese caso, no hay más que hablar.

 **MadokiDoki:** Homura-chan... ¿Cómo es que no te pones otro nickname?

 **MadokiDoki:** ¡Quiero decir!

 **Pitufo:** N todol kkro.

 **MadokiDoki:** ¡Me encanta tu nombre, Homura-chan! Es... ¡Exótico! Y además, muy hermoso, ¡Como tú!

 **Pitufo:** O:

 **ChristianMcDonalds:** lo ce ciere decir madoca es ce poner tu nombre es mui soso pon te otro mas creatibo como nosotras

 **MadokiDoki:** Tampoco es soso, es sólo que... uuu...

 **Homura:** Te entiendo, Kaname Madoka, pero ya sabes que suelo ser más metódica y no suelo invertir tiempo en pensar sobrenombres: siempre voy al grano.

 **Pitufo:** Sguro k n la kma tmb

 **ChristianMcDonalds:** no te entiendo sayaca abla vien

 **Homura:** ...

 **500PavosLaNoche:** Miki-san, eso fue un tanto inapropiado.

 **500PavosLaNoche:** Por cierto, Nagisa-chan dice hola.

 **MadokiDoki:** Hola, Nagisa-chan. :)

 **Pitufo:** Holii

 **ChristianMcDonalds:** ola pecenya

 **Homura:** Hola.

 **Pitufo:** Pos l podemos poner 1 nmbre mjor a la studiante nva, kreo k HomuHomu es chulo.

 **Homura:** No.

 **MadokiDoki:** Aw, Homura-chan, ¡HomuHomu te quedaría adorable!

 **Homura:** Kaname Madoka, por favor...

 **MadokiDoki:** Porfa... ¿Hazlo por mi? QuQ

 **Homura:** ...

 **Homura ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a HomuHomu.**

.

Al final, aquella tarde, decidieron darse un descanso de la caza de brujas puesto que habían conseguido suficientes Grief Seeds como para aguantar hasta el día siguiente, y se reunieron todas en casa de Mami a merendar. Disfrutaron de los dulces que esta había preparado, y las distintas tartas de queso que Kyouko y Nagisa casi se ventilaron enteras.

Lo que no esperaban era que aquello se convertiría en una noche de chicas, puesto que Mami y Nagisa tenían espacio suficiente para todas y, a ver, era viernes.

Reunidas alrededor de la mesa triangular de la rubia, Sayaka decidió picar un poco a la kuudere.

"Homuhomuuuuuu~."

"..."

"Homuhomuuuuuuuuuuu~."

"Cacho tontaaaaaaaaaa~." Respondió Kyouko entre mordiscos.

Aquello desencadenó una discusión, pero las otras cuatro, ya acostumbradas, seguían hablando tranquilamente, hasta que...

"...¡Pues a mi Homuhomu me da la razón! ¿A que sí, HomuHomu, estudiante transferida-chan?"

En aquél momento, Homura juntó las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando los codos en la mesa, y apoyó la barbilla en estas. "Investigando sobre Walpurgisnacht, descubrí que el nombre proviene de supersticiones antiguas, aquelarres de brujas. Entonces, investigando entre supersticiones y tradiciones antiguas, encontré una que se podría considerar original, a la par que... graciosa."

"¡Hostias, que Homura tiene sentido del humor!" Exclamó la pelirroja, al borde de caerse.

"A mi me parece interesante, Homura-chan." Sonrió la pelirrosa dulcemente. "¿Podrías explicarnos más?"

"En verdad, Akemi-san también ha captado mi atención." Añadió Mami, vigilando que Nagisa no se atragantase con el queso, la tarta y la tarta de queso.

"Precisamente, os iba a hacer una demostración." La chica pálida de pelo negro se levantó. "La tradición proviene de Cataluña, situada en uno de los bordes de España." Andaba en círculos al rededor de la mesa y las comensales. "En tiempos antiguos, con la leña que sobraba, pintaban un tronquito como si fuera una especie de animal y le ponían una 'barretina', un sombrero tradicional. Entorno a esto se creó un juego para niños y adultos." Se paró detrás de Sayaka. "Miki Sayaka, ¿me ayudarías?"

La peliazul levantó una ceja, pero acabó por asentir. "Pos oc. Venga." Se levantó. "¿Qué tego que hacer, Homuhomu?"

Uno de sus ojos violetas sufrió un tic. "Arrodíllate en el suelo." Sayaka obedeció, algo insegura, y entonces Homura tomó una escoba y se colocó a su lado.

"El juego consiste en 'alimentar' al 'Tió', que así lo llamaban, con pieles de fruta hasta la noche de Navidad. Entonces se le golpeaba con un palo hasta que 'cagase' golosinas."

Antes de que Sayaka pudiera protestar, Kyoko arrebató la escoba. "¡Yo me apunto!"

Y así es como las dos marimachos empezaron a pelearse, y Mami las echó hasta que se calmaran.

.

Era de noche, y las seis chicas se encontraban en sus respectivos pijamas.

Mami contaba con una cama y dos futones, y como nadie quería dormir en el sofá, se vieron obligadas a compartir.

La rubia dorada y la rubia plateada dormían plácidamente en la cama, la menor aferrada a la mayor mientras se chupaba un dedo infantilmente.

Kyoko y Sayaka estaban profundamente sonrojadas y se daban la espalda, incapaces de dormir.

Madoka estaba profundamente dormida, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Homura padecía insomnio, y, pese a que estar con la pelirrosa era como un pedazo de paraíso para ella, acabó por levantarse e ir al comedor, sentándose en una butaca, pensativa.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero su magia la cubría de este. En cambio, nunca la cubriría del frío en su interior, y se sentía muy miserable al ser consciente de ello.

Suspiró, recuerdos asaltándola como de costumbre, y abrazó sus delgadas piernas, suspirando.

Cualquier noche menos esta. Día a día se enfrentaba a ellos, pero ahora no, símplemente no podía.

"¿Homura-chan...?"

Casi le da un ataque al oír la somnolienta voz de Madoka, que avanzaba hacia ella frotándose los ojos con un pequeño puño.

"Ah, eres tú... lo siento, la costumbre." Suspiró, recuperando la compostura.

"L-lo siento..." Tímidamente se sentó a su lado. "Sólo quería saber si estabas bien."

Asintió con otro suspiro: odiaba mentirle a la persona que más quería, aunque fuera un simple 'estoy bien', pero se forzó a ello, como hacía siempre.

"Homura-chan..." La pelirrosa la miraba, ahora preocupada. "...n-no quiero ser invasiva, p-pero no parece que estés bien. N-no me gusta pensar que me estés mintiendo, se que ocultas algo... Somos amigas, si me dejas entrar tal vez pueda ayudarte, aunque sólo sea un poco, aunque sólo sea escucharte para que no cargues con ello tú sola... ¿Sí?" Se había acercado a ella, inconscientemente, a medida que pronunciaba esas palabras llenas de bondad y sinceridad.

La pelinegra no pudo más, y al fin la miró, ojos un tanto inundados. "Kaname Madoka, yo..." Se dio cuenta y los secó rápidamente, cuerpo repentinamente tenso al verse envuelta en un cálido abrazo.

"Somos amigas, Homura-chan... Puedes llamarme Madoka. No hace falta que seas tan distante, cada día me demuestras lo increíble que eres."

Ella quería controlarse, rechazar el abrazo, mantenerse tan lejos como pudiera para garantizar que la canija estubiera segura, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus brazos ya envolvían a Madoka, tan desesperadamente como ella se anclaba a su mínima cordura, pero también protectoramente, y se permitió sentir que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta sería la Línea Temporal definitiva.

"Madoka..." Susurró, ambas igual de sonrojadas. "Si tú supieras... lo mucho que vales, para la gente que te quiere, para... para mi..." Siempre oía a la pelirrosa decir cosas positivas a todo el mundo, pero ella nunca se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad era. "Eres buena, cálida, reconfortante... Eres torpe pero muy fuerte. Tan sensible y empática y buena... eres un angelito.

Ahora roja cual tomate, la menor abrazó a la viajera en el tiempo con más fuerza, y no es que tuviera mucha. Había sido conmovida y bombardeada por una cadena de halagos que ella nunca hubiera asociado a si misma. Esas palabras eran únicas, como sus sentimientos por Homura.

"M-mu-muchas g-gracias, Homura-chan..." Tragó saliva. "P-pero no creo que para todos sea un a-angelito..."

Al instante, Homura la miró, muy seriamente. "Entonces eres mi angelito, y te protegeré siempre."

Y casi por instinto, lentamente, se acercaron la una a la otra, y sus cálidos y carnosos labios se rozaron, primero con timidez y mucho cuidado, luego terminando de forzar un primer y único, pero profundo y reconfortante beso.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol a penas comenzaba a asomarse, Madoka abrió los ojos. Sonrió, enternecida, al ver al resto de chicas aún dormidas, y aún más al ver a Homura, acurrucada contra ella con una expresión apacible en su rostro. Enternecida besó su frente y se abrazó a ella, la respiración de la mayor arrastrándola dulcemente al sueño de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sábado, y las Puella Magi habían despertado, desayunado e incluso se habían vestido con ropa casual.

A Kyouko se le ocurrió la idea de hablar por el chat para matar algo de tiempo hasta que encontraran algo mejor que hacer antes de la caza nocturna de brujas, pues para ello aún faltaba un día entero.

Nagisa puchereaba, queriendo unirse al juego, y como un móvil de plástico con caramelos dentro no la convencía, Mami acabó por formatear el de su difunta madre para así dárselo a la pequeña y que no se sintiera excluida.

Así pues, las seis chicas mágicas, acomodadas alrededor de la mesa triangular, se engancharon a las pantallas como quien posee _NoMoFobia_. Sí, parece estúpido, pero pese a sus responsabilidades, todavía son menores y piensan como tal.

 **Nagisa ha entrado a la sala de chat.**

 **ChristianMcDonalds:** baia mierda de nombre

 **Nagisa:** Al menos escribo mejor que tú. :'v

 **500PavosLaNoche:** Chicas, no os peleéis, ahora que por fin estamos todas juntas.

 **Pitufo:** Fiestuki!

 **HomuHomu ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a GunsNRoses.**

 **Pitufo:** ¿Y eso?

 **MadokiDoki:** ¡Qué guay!

 **GunsNRoses:** Pistolas para proteger a Madoka, rosas para ofrecérselas, un grupo de rock antiguo. ¿No es esa la clase de nombre 'original' que pedíais ayer?

 **MadokiDoki:** / Me... Me encanta.

 **Pitufo:** Uuuuuuuuuuh. Eso djarlo pal prvado.

 **ChristianMcDonalds:** pos aora yo tambien ciero canviarlo ah ber ce se me ocurre

 **Pitufo:** l otra, nserio?

 **ChristianMcDonalds ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a SayacaEsTonta.**

 **SayacaEsTonta:** por avlar

 **Pitufo:** Pfft- escribe bn y hblamos. N sabes n poner mi nmbre.

 **SayacaEsTonta:** perdonaaa¿!

 **Pitufo ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a PelirrojasPaletasSinTetas.**

 **500PavosLaNoche:** Eso es muy desagradable.

 **SayacaEsTonta:** ablò

 **Nagisa:** Mami, Mami, sigo sin entender tu nombre, ¿qué significa?

 **PelirrojasPaletasSinTetas:** Eso, ahora s l dices

 **500PavosLaNoche ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a ViaLactea123.**

 **MadokiDoki:** ¡Qué poético!

 **GunsNRoses:** Madoka, creo que no lo has entendido. Se refiere a sus Oppais.

 **MadokiDoki:** ¿Sus qué?

 **MadokiDoki:** Ah...

 **MadokiDoki:** ¡Mami-San!

 **ViaLactea123:** Siempre me gustó la ciencia~

 **PelirrojasPaletasSinTetas:** Eso n aclara nda.

 **Nagisa ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a Quesito.**

 **MadokiDoki:** Adorable.

 **SayacaEsTonta:** sigo malpensando

 **GunsNRoses:** Sakura Kyouko, Momoe Nagisa es sólo una niña **.**

 **Quesito:** Mami-onee siempre me da quesito rico para comer.

 **PelirrojasPaletasSinTetas:** Pfffft. N pdo. Sto s mu turbio.

 **ViaLactea123:** Por cierto, Akemi-san, Kaname-san, ¿cómo va vuestra relación? Estabais acurrucadas en un tierno abrazo cuando os desperté.

 **MadokiDoki:** Uuuuuuuhhhhh...

 **SayacaEsTonta ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a Lacarademadocaesdelcolordemipelo.**

 **Lacarademadocaesdelcolordemipelo ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a Misamigassonomosecsuales.**

 **Misamigassonomosecsuales ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a OceiIaParo.**

 **PelirrojasPaletasSinTetas ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a EresTonta.**

 **OceiIaParo ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a TuMas.**

 **ViaLactea123 ha expulsado a EresTonta y TuMas de la sala de chat.**

"Mami-san, ¿por qué?" Sayaka protestó, indignada, mientras Kyoko buscaba el insulto más adecuado.

"Hasta que no paréis de hacer spam y llenar el chat de vuestras infantiles discusiones, creo que es mejor así. Lo siento, de veras." Suspiró la rubia, agachando la mirada.

"Tomoe Mami tiene razón. Es mucho más práctico así." Secundó Homura.

Madoka las miraba con expresión melancólica, pero estaba de acuerdo.

"Como sea." Refunfuñó la peliazul. "Tengo que irme o mi madre me mata si descubre que me he escapado." Educada pero secamente tomó sus cosas y se fue.

"¡Espera, conchadetuma!" La pelirroja la siguió, casi tropezando con la alfombra llena de migas que había dejado tras ella.

La pelirrosa suspiró. "Chicas..."

"No te preocupes, Kaname-san." Mami sonrió. "Siempre vuelven, ya las conoces. Se les pasará."

Por si aquello no la hubo convencido, Homura colocó una mano gentilmente en su hombro y asintió para transmitirle seguridad.

La canija les regaló una pequeña sonrisa y devolvió el asentimiento.

Al instante, volvieron a concentrarse en sus teléfonos móviles.

.

Llegó la tarde, y mientras Mami y Nagisa se quedaron a limpiar y ordenar un poco, Madoka y Homura decidieron dar un paseo por el parque. Tímidamente, se habían tomado de la mano y habían entrelazado sus dedos.

¿Estaba bien?

Por supuesto que sí, las amigas lo hacen.

¿No?

Se acercaron al estanque y miraron sus reflejos en el agua.

"Madoka..." Susurró la pelinegra. "Mírate, eres..."

"E-eres hermosa, Homura-chan."

La más alta de las dos miró a su amiga con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos. "Eso te lo iba a decir yo a ti."

"Pero Homura-chan, yo no lo soy..." Sonrió, agachando la mirada.

"No digas eso." La más pálida alzó la barbilla contraria para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Tu único defecto es que eres incapaz de ver toda la belleza que hay en tu pequeño, pero precioso cuerpo. Tus ojos... están llenos de luz y esperanza que siempre transmites a los que rodeas. No me creo capaz de aguantar sin ti."

Inpactada por los sentimientos y roja cual sangría, Madoka comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, inconscientemente, mientras tropezaba. Un grito agudo, pájaros huyendo, miles de ojos posándose en ellas cuando esta se vio atrapada entre los brazos de la mayor antes de que pudiera caer al agua.

"¡P-perdón!" Instintivamente, la pelirrosa se aferró a la otra chica, por mucho que su timidez tratara de impedírselo.

"Tranquila, te tengo." Suspiró Homura. "Sabes que siempre te protegeré, ni las brujas ni el agua estancada tocarán tu cuerpo sin pasar por encima de mi antes." Sonrió muy sutilmente: un ligero movimiento en las comisuras de sus pálidos labios.

Parecía imposible, pero la canija estaba aún más sonrojada que antes. Sin embargo, respondió. "Pero, Homura-chan... ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Yo estaré bien mientras te tenga a mi lado, eres aquello que más valoro."

Apartó su mirada fucsia y cerró los ojos con fuerza: debía de hallar el valor para decirle lo que sentía. Con un poco de determinación que ni ella sabía que tenía, volvió a abrirlos y la miró fijamente. "Homura-chan... M-me-me g-gustas. Me gustas m-m-m...mucho, y quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, uuuhhh..." Su valor fue desapareciendo a medida que se le volvían a subir los colores, y sus últimas palabras se tornaron susurros. "Quieres... ¿Salir conmigo?"

Esta vez la que se bloqueó fue la pelinegra, cuyas mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. "¿C-c-c-c...c...co...cómo?" Consiguió murmurar, congelada en su sitio.

Recordando la pasada noche, Madoka se acercó a Homura y la besó, igual de profundo, igual de dulce, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarla y obligando a la otra chica a agacharse un poco.

Poco a poco y volviendo en sí, Homura tomó el mando, su lengua cálida y gentil explorando el interior de la boca contraria, la cuál, sorprendida pero encantada, cedió el paso y devolvió algunas caricias con su propia sinhueso.

Ya sin aire, se separaron, un último hilillo de saliva rompiéndose mientras jadeaban.

Entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelinegra sonrió: "Sí, Madoka, quiero... salir contigo."

.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda."

"¿Ahora qué?" Kyouko gruñó, harta de los quejidos de la marimacho de pelo azul.

"Mi madre me va a matar, a estas horas, ya sabrá que me escapé." Sayaka pateó una bolsa de plástico, y esquivó, por los pelos, la salpicadura del pis de perro que había en ella.

"Relájate, tía, lo hace por tu bien. Aguanta su sermón, dile sí a todo y ya." Sacó la caja de Mikados que siempre le acompañaba y ofreció uno.

Suspirando, aceptó uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Mira." Prosiguió la pelirroja. "Si ya sabe que te has escapado, ¿no querrías pasarlo bien antes?"

"¿En qué sentido?" Desafió Sayaka.

Sin decir nada, la delincuente juvenil tomó a la otra chica de la mano y se la llevó a un viejo y oxidado parque para niños, ya abandonado.

"¿¡Me tomas el pelo!?" Se burló la peliazul.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero a mi me gusta." Se subió al único columpio que seguía de una pieza y comenzó a mover las piernas atrás y adelante, ganando altura.

"Siempre igual, haciendo de niñera. ¿Te espero o qué?" Preguntó Sayaka en tono de burla, cruzándose de brazos y tragando los restos de Pocky que le quedaban en la boca.

Harta, Kyouko saltó del columpio y se lanzó hacia ella, tirándolas al suelo de un abrazo mientras la besaba.

Hipersonrojada, una vez se separaron, la marimacho protestó. "¿¡Pero qué-!?"

"Te amo, idiota." Respondió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

Suspirando, Sayaka la abrazó contra si. "Yo también te amo... pero tú eres más idiota."

"No, tú." Correspondió al cálido abrazo.

Ambas sonrieron.

"No, tú."

"No, tú."

.

 **MadokiDoki:** La caza de brujas ha ido bien, ¿no?

 **GunsNRoses:** Pese a no tener poderes, nos traes suerte.

 **MadokiDoki:** Heehee.

 **MadokiDoki:** Buenas noches, Homura-chan.

 **MadokiDoki:** Te amo.

 **GunsNRoses:** Descansa, mi hermosa. Yo también te amo.


End file.
